rls_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Crowe
"He was probably never there, but just the thought of him being within your radius would tip some over the edge." Occupation Josh Crowe joined the Roaches at the age of Redacted, during the start of Tommy Fahrenheit's Directorship alongside Stanley Richard. During his Prospect times, the Recon division was filtered and liquefied into Scout, managed by James Roth Solomon; and Sniper, which was managed by Charles Noxton. He went with Scout, due to being mentored by Benjamin Nelson and Dale Krant previously, but also loving the information part of the whole division. After the move, he assisted the Head Scout, James Roth Solomon, with what he didn't know would become the new Scout division, consisting of ex-Scouts' hard work, but with his own methodology. Merely Redacted years later, he took over as Head Scout of the Roaches, and had introduced five different forms of training for all types of the James' 3-Pronged-Reconnaissance that would ever be used. Today, he stands alone as the Head Scout, as he took over from James Roth Solomon - whom who transferred to the Diplomat division, and he now serves under due to recent election results - along with also recently elected Henry Squid, and current Boss Stanley Richard - to keep it running smoothly, and to make sure the current members are trained to perform their absolute best. Chapters Chapter 1: Life as I Knew It Fading from the waves of sleep, drifting from the light into the darkness, into a lower perspective of me up high. Watching a woman who looked alike to my mother. watching her enter our living room through the black and semi-broken front door of our estate in the countryside. Preparing her self for dinner, she came in, took off her family heirloom; a Fedora that was covering up her brown curls - she then stopped for thought. She turned around, looked at me, smiled in the way only a mother could, and walked over to then place the hat on my head. That didn’t last for long, though, as it soon faded again, from that happy memory, into the darkness, and into another memory; one that wasn’t so happy, one that consisted of a burning sensation in my ears as they felt as though the rippled sound of gun shots were making them bleed; the painful pinch of my throat as I screamed for help; and then the freedom I had as I could walk around, but at the same time felt restricted by my lack of a desire to actually move. Without notice, I felt the pressure under my arms as If I were being lifted, and it stopped. View More Chapter 2: Redacted Chapter 3: Redacted Chapter 4: Redacted Chapter 5: Redacted Chapter 6: Redacted ( Chapters are added as released ) (Following Text is used for spacing, it will be removed in a short while. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Curabitur urna libero, consectetur ut viverra at, consequat et turpis. Quisque posuere consectetur diam sit amet euismod. Sed fermentum nulla dolor, id venenatis mauris convallis at. Nam maximus tortor id purus commodo facilisis. Duis tincidunt arcu metus. Quisque a consequat ex. Quisque pretium mi et leo sagittis, ut sollicitudin mi auctor. Cras lorem metus, iaculis at convallis hendrerit, semper ac dolor. Vestibulum dapibus, enim vel accumsan luctus, ipsum elit vestibulum nulla, nec ullamcorper augue diam sit amet libero. Ut non velit nec nisi accumsan faucibus. Suspendisse a lorem risus. Proin nec vehicula tortor. Ut lacinia neque eget arcu hendrerit efficitur. Etiam consequat consequat posuere. sit amet euismod. Sed fermentum nulla dolor, id venenatis mauris convallis at. Nam maximus tortor id purus commodo facilisis. Duis tincidunt arcu metus. Quisque a consequat ex. Quisque pretium mi et leo sagittis, ut sollicitudin mi auctor. Cras lorem metus, iaculis at convallis hendrerit, semper ac dolor. Vestibulum dapibus, enim vel accumsan luctus, ipsum elit vestibulum nulla, nec ullamcorper augue diam sit amet libero. Ut non velit nec nisi accumsan faucibus. Suspen. ) Weaponry Sniper Pistol Transportation Hamaya Y250S Titus ZJ Rowlinson K24Category:Player Lore Fast and agile, this helicopter was an improvement over it's brother - the K22 - whilst also adding weaponry in the form of two guns (that had a similar amount of firepower to that of an Assault Rifle) on the front of the cabin. Si-47 Leopard Despite Josh being a Scout, he grew a love for aviation during his first flight with Russ Malkin - this lead to his self-taught skill to fly the Si-47 Leopard - his favorite plane in Panau, and one often bought from the dealers at the Western Airport (also known as WAP, to those were a Roach), which he often volunteered to deliver to headquarters. Hideouts Redacted